Unique
by everythingbuteverything
Summary: Broken people need help, right? Well that's why Skylar's at group. Except everything is beyond normal in her life. Summary is crap, read it. I worked hard. (not a oneshot. will be more chapters) rated teen cause I'm scared I'll flub up.


I sit underneath the awning of the community center as the rain poured down all around me, as if the clouds were tipping over hundreds of water buckets over my head.

_They probably are, if only the clouds could actually hold weight. Clouds are just water molecules and dust in the air…_

I quickly pull out a beat up cell from my pocket, checking the time. There is only 15 minutes until the group meeting and nobody is here to prove that a group actually exists. Just like every group day.

It always seemed that I was the first one there and the first one to leave. I always stood out by the back door of the building for about 10 minutes before Miss Garcia would come and unlock them. It's always the same.

And since it's always the same, Miss Garcia would be here in about 40 seconds, just like every other group day.

A lot of people would think that it is really weird that I can keep track of things like this, but that is just how my brain works. I can remember everything I see and hear, with my helpful but unwanted eidetic memory. And that's why I ended up at a survivor's group thing.

My name is Skylar Red, and I was in a car crash 2 weeks ago that killed my parents. I live with foster parents that are super skeevy, and I have reached that point where I wished I had died along with my parents.

I hear a purr of a motor, and a splash as I see Miss Garcia drive up the entrance in the parking lot. But then again, who would be able to miss a bright orange classic Cadillac cruising down the street? Not to mention that the driver looks like a rainbow. She slowly parks in the spot she always parks in, and when she stays in her car longer than usual, I can imagine that she is assessing the weather; should I grab an umbrella or can I run fast enough to get to the door without getting soaked with rain water.

I give a half hearted smile to myself as Miss Garcia opens her door, and quickly rush out into the heavy rain to see if she needs help… just like every meeting day.

"Hey-" She quickly cuts me off, dropping bags in my arms.

"Wow. Lucky day. Didn't you get my message?" She asks as she digs around her car for whatever she had brought for today. I adjust the bags so they are more comfortable in my arms and shoot Miss Garcia a confused look.

"I sent everyone-apparently not everyone- a message saying that group would be delayed by an hour, because I am gong to be setting up something uber awesome." She says as she quickly gets out of her car, and opens up her umbrella over our heads.

"Oh…" With my free hand, I quickly reach down for my phone in my pocket. Just as she said, there was one unopened message in my text message history informing that the times had changed.

"I musta skipped it." I shove the phone back into my butt pocket and sigh. Miss Garcia just laughs and we both start walking towards the door. She tugs on her lanyard around her neck and reveals a pass card to get into the building hanging on for dear life along with multiple colorful pins and little key chain decorations. She swipes the card over the little black box to the right of the door and an audible click is heard, which is the door unlocking and popping open a bit.

"I hope you don't think that being early is a bad thing, because I think you just might be today's blessing in disguise. Can you keep a secret, master of not checking her cell phone?" She pulls the door open and holds it for me to slip in out of the rain, followed by her.

"Why?" I question her as she shakes the water off her umbrella and folds it up, leaning it against the wall by the door. She takes one of her bags from me, and we both walk towards the gymnasium that hosts the group.

"Well, I was thinking, since last group everyone was kind of upset, I thought that I could do something that would cheer people up. Everyone likes glitter and colorful stuff, right? 'Cause I got a bunch of art supplies, and those plastic gems, and a ton of glitter, and I thought maybe we could decorate t-shirts and stuff. See?" Miss Garcia pulled out a tube full of the gems to show me and then shoved them back in her bag.

"Coolio…" I say as we enter the gym. My voice echo's even though I didn't speak very loud. Miss Garcia shrugs her bags to the ground and sets them against the wall. I do the same with the rest of her bags.

"You get the chairs," She points to a corridor in the far right of the room, "and I will get the tables, 'kay?" She quickly kisses me on my forehead, then wipes off any lip gloss her lips left on my face, then scurries off to get some tables. I walk in the direction of all the chairs and grab two, planning to make multiple trips. After about nine more trips there were 20 chairs, hopefully enough for everyone, and 2 tables set up so they look like one long table.

Miss Garcia dashes over to her bags, she's really fast even though she is wearing heals, and pulls out a plastic wrapped bag.

"Wanna help me with the table cloth?" Her voice echo's over to me, just pushing chairs closer to the tables. I push the last one in and hurry over to her.

"You grab on end, Sky, and I'll get the other and we can just lay it on the table." She hands me 2 corners of the red plastic table cover. We slowly walk over to the tables, and lower it. The plastic makes a crinkly sound as it slowly floats down onto the surface of the table.

In the corner of my eyes, I can see a small amount of motion, and hear a voice pipe out into the room, "The cafeteria is open, if you want anything to drink."

"Want a coffee?" I ask Miss Garcia as she marvels at our work. We managed to set up the tables and chairs in less than ten minutes.

"Everyone knows I can't turn down cheap coffee. One creamer, three sugars." She gets up and grabs one of her bags, dumping the contents, mainly art supplies, on the table.

"Three sugars?! Rebel!" I joke with her as I walk to the doors leading to the cafeteria. Her laughter rumbles through the gymnasium before I reach the doors.

"You should see how much I put in my tea!" Her voice barley reaches me as pace down the hallway. I can see the double glass doors for the café, and open them up to find an empty, quiet space.

I pull out my headphones and plug them into my brick style phone, going to my 50 most recently played songs, and playing the first one.

_Gotta love "Like Humans Do." I remember putting the song on my phone long before my parents died. When everyone didn't know how to rip music off of cd's, or even knew how to use the new update to Windows. _

As I entered the room, I surveyed looking for the coffee maker. I couldn't smell any coffee, so I automatically knew I had to brew a fresh pot, my mind going into coffee making mode. I change my song to something in Japanese, and search the cupboards for coffee filters, and coffee itself.

While setting up everything, I dance around the little kitchen area with my music blasting in my ears.

_Great time for someone to come and rape me…lol. _

I fling open a cupboard above the countertop and find all the coffee supplies, and scope it in my arms. I lay the supplies out and quickly set up the coffee maker, dancing around the little kitchenette area. I pull off my black sweatshirt off, and tie it around my waist. I spin around a little, and the sweatshirt flies up into the air.

"Cool." I mutter to myself, barley hearing anything over the music in my ears. I don't hear the jingle of the bells above the door, or the click of heals moving through the room. A tap on my shoulder startles me out of my music.

"HOLY SHIT!" I whip around to face Miss Garcia, my ear buds flying out of my ears with the force of my head spinning, then quickly drop on the ground, protecting myself from any blows I might receive. She steps back a few steps, probably startled as well, not expecting me to react like I did.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Sweetness." She crouches down by me, "Are you all right?"

I take a gulp of air, and release it, "I'm fine. You just really scared me," I say in an extremely meek voice. Miss Garcia helps me up from the floor, and I dust my black pants off, huffing slightly at how much crap was stuck to them.

"They didn't start a fresh brew, so I did. Should be done by now though, Miss Garcia." I point at the coffee pot, then move to sit on top of the counter.

"'Miss Garcia?'" She repeats before pouring a mug of coffee into a colorful mug, "You know you can call me Penelope, right?" She takes a sip from her coffee, and leans back against the counter.

"Okay…" I say, pulling up on my ear bud wires so they are not lying on the ground. The music is still blasting out of them. I can see Penelope lift one of her eyebrows in the corner of my eye.

"What song it that?" She asks me, eyeing my hand full of ear buds. I pull out my phone, and silence the music.

"It's something very Japanese and very loud." I wrap the cord around my fingers and tie it so it won't unravel, then shove them both in my back pocket. I totally forget that I am not wearing my sweatshirt, and that my arms are showing all the bruises and scars on them to the world. That is, until I look down and not see the familiar sleeves of my sweatshirt. I quickly yank it off my waist, drawing so much attention to myself from Penelope, and quickly throw it back on, making my messy bun even messier.

"If you didn't think that I saw them, Honey, I did." She quietly says. I briefly look her in the eyes, which look wetter than normal, and jump down from the counter, heading for the door.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I storm out of the room, my blue hair waving behind me with my quick strides.

I knew Penelope fairly well from group, so I knew that she would bring this up again.

And yet she didn't. The whole group went as planned, everyone decorated something, I glitterfied a black t-shirt. Everyone got glitter in my hair. I liked the way it looked in my blue hair, the way it caught light, and would sparkle.

Except when I would spin around, it would all fly out.

It was all running smoothly, until, about 20 minutes till the end of the group, I

remembered that I forgot to tell my foster parents that I was going to be an hour late. I dig my phone out of my pocket and quickly turn it on, seeing over 40 messages/calls/voicemails waiting for me to even dare open them. I whisper a curse word under my breath, and quickly stand up and head for a quiet, empty corridor. My quick motion draws attention to somebody.

"Where you going, honey." Penelope asks me with a concerned face as I walk closer to an exit.

"I forgot to call my parents and tell them I'm going to be late." I quickly point to my phone, and turn to leave again.

"Hey, pump your brakes, hon. I can call them if you want." She offers from across the room, setting down a tube of glitter glue.

I can feel my eyes widen at her offer, and I can feel my body just loosen up. I small croak sound comes out of my mouth, and I bow my head in shame. I pull myself back over to the tables and hand her my sticker covered brick phone.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." I quietly inform her while she has my phone up to her ear, and scurry away.

Once I get into the cafeteria, I can see someone by the concessions area, putting things away, and wiping down the counters.

"Something going on tonight?" I ask after clearing my throat. He looks up and shrugs. His shaggy black hair falling into his face.

"I guess… Apparently the elementary school gym flooded, so they are doing their concert here. What can I get you?" He throws a wet rag in the sink behind him.

"Got that new Monster flavor? The red can with the bubbles?" I lean against the counter as he turns around and digs through the mini fridge. Quickly grabbing something, he pops back up producing the Monster and sets it on the counter. I pull 2 dollars out of my pocket and give it to him. He nods at me, a silent thank you, and shoves the money into a cash box sitting, not so hidden, by a microwave.

I grab the can, and quickly walk back into the gymnasium, where everything looks the same as when I left. I speed walk over to Penelope, where there is an open seat next to her. I reach for my phone, but she stops me.

"Only touch it if you want glitter glue all over your hands. The flower needs to dry." She warns me. And sure enough, I look down to see the back side of my grey phone covered in a rainbow of glitter in the shape of a flower. I give her a weird look and quietly laugh. Penelope quietly laughs and gently elbows me in the side. She stands up and addresses everyone.

"Well, I hope you had fun, but I'm sorry to say that group is ending for tonight. So let's all grab our stuff and get home."

As everyone was leaving, I try to escape with the crowd, and inevitably fail.

"Hey. Hold up, Skylar. I'm giving you a ride home. The rain is down pouring." She says and I immediately listen for the sounds of heavy rain on the roof. Sure enough, it was there. I groan and pick up my bags. I carefully shove my phone in my pocket, worried that the glue will get everywhere even though it is fully dry.

"Got everything?" She asks while going over to the light box on the wall. Penelope shuts off the lights. The mix of the darkness and the sound of rain makes me want to jump around in the room like a crazy person, but I settle for just running to the circle in the middle and back, my black converse slipping from their treads being worn flat. I can hear Penelope laugh while I run, and it makes me feel good that I got to get rid of some of my energy. With all the built up motion, I can basically slide back to where Penelope was standing.

"Have fun, Pickle?" She asks while I am doubled over trying to breathe. I snort at her question and she hands me a half empty bottle of water. I take a gulp of it and had the bottle back to her. Penelope stashes it back inside one of her bags and hands me the umbrella. She opens the door to leave the building and I open the umbrella up, and hold it over our heads.

I cringe when I hear the rain start to hit the material, thinking that the rain was going to make holes in the fabric. We dash through the rain to Penelope's little Cadillac and quickly pile in trying to get out of the rain. She pushes her bags and stuff into the back seats and starts up the engine. Warm air blasts out of the vents and hits me right in the face, making me notice that I was shaking from the cold air and rain.

"Let's get you home." Penelope quietly says as she pulls out of the parking lot. I can hear some old songs playing over the fuzz bad reception on the radio. It's relaxing but I still feel on edge for what's coming. She turns on the street that my house is on and I can feel my heart speed up.

"Miss Garcia? I have something important to tell you." I meekly say out loud hoping that she would be able to hear me. She glances down at me with a concerned look on her face. I can see the siding of my house in the near distance, and she pulls up to the curb next to it.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." I grab my stuff off the floor of the car, and pushed open the door, walking out into the rain.

"Skylar?" Penelope calls from the car. I turn to face her, the rain plastering my hair down on my head.

"If you need me, call me. Stay safe." She whispers into the air, and gives me a halfhearted smile. I nod to her, and walk to the building lobby. I know what's coming for me when I get to my floor, so I pull out my phone and quickly text Penelope.

_If I don't contact you again in the next hour, please call the police._

* * *

**Okay so this is something new I am trying. My friend got me addicted to this show, which explains the fic. lol. I apologize to my Cars Fanfiction readers, I haven't abandoned anything... It's just my brain is stuck (and Drivers ed isn't helping the fact) and I have been having lots of family issues (Family member died... might be insomniac... defiantly slipping back into depression.) This might have errors (grammar, spelling, punctuation) Because I literally just got done typing it. Woo! So tell me what you think. I worked really hard on this (Like... 2 days...)**

**Luff Yuh,**

**Evan.**


End file.
